I know
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: They say the first step to recovery is admitting there is a problem, to bad Reid is so stubborn. But after a accident in Nikki's back ally Reid faces the truth and doesn't think he can handle it. Luck for him, Pogue, Caleb and Tyler will be there to help


Hey people!

I feel that the summary is a little miss leading to the story but i re-wrote it like 8 times and this is the best I got! There is not enough room to in that summary box! So, sorry to anyone who ends up disappointed!

Just a quick one shot! The idea came out of no where and an hour later i have this! :D

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Reid Garwin stumbled out the back door of Nikki's Bar, on his heals Caleb, Pogue and Tyler trotted. With a small shove the blond jumped down the last few steps landing with a small grunt before gaining his balance. Reid's attention was quickly turned his oldest brother, the source of the push and in Reid's mind the whole reason they now stood out side in the December cold. The blond kept his mouth shut, bitting back the witty comment that danced in his mind settling for an icy glare.

Pogue, Caleb and Tyler stood shoulder to shoulder, with the oldest in the middle. The three successfully blocking any means of escape for Reid. "You have a problem Reid." Caleb stated, folding his arms over his chest, fixing the blond with a stern gaze.

"It was just a few games," Reid began matching Caleb's stance with an arm cross of his own.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Caleb snarled, braking ranks and stepping toward the blond, poking him lightly in the chest with his finger. "You use to much."

Reid rolled his eyes and turned his back to his friends, "So I used a little to make a shot," The second youngest growled. "It's nothing." Reid strolled down the ally to lounge on top of a storage crate.

"It was more then a one shot," Pogue joined in shoving his hands into his coat pockets and stepping a few feet towards his younger brother. "You were using like crazy." Caleb and Tyler followed the bikers lead and closed the gap between them and their power abusing brother.

"Your exaggerating," Reid snapped, rolling his eyes once more and picking at his finger nails.

"I could feel you using Reid." Tyler muttered, leaning against the brick wall of Nikki's and taking a sudden interest in dirt at his feet.

"Your," Reid began jumping off his box balling his fists a this sides.

"Tyler had to come get us Reid." Caleb continued, drawing in the angered teens attention. "You were going to expose us all the way you were using the power in there."

"You went to get them?" Reid spat gaze shifted to his younger brother, a glare fixed on his face that would scare any normal human. But Tyler wasn't just some random person, and spent years facing the pissed face of his best friend.

"Yeah Reid I did." Tyler shot back, pushing off of the wall to stand eye level with his brother. "Your eyes spent more time black then blue. Even Arron was getting suspicious. You were making shots that were breaking the laws of physics." The brunette took a step forward, with every statement till they stood nose to nose. "Your killing yourself Re..."

Before Tyler could finish, Reid's hands shot out landing in the center of Tyler's chest. The blonds eyes flashed black sending a jolt of energy through his body and out his finger. Tyler was thrown off his feet and flew through the air. Their was a small crack as the teen slammed against the wall, the side of his head smashed into the brick. With a small grown Tyler fell to the ground, face up to his brothers.

"What the hell!" Pogue spat, shooting a glare at Reid then diving after the fallen teen.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled eye growing wide. Both Pogue and Caleb dove to Tyler's side, helping the youngest sit up. Tyler let out a small grown and placed a hand to the side of his head. With a wince he drew back checking for a sign of blood,finding his hand free of any.

Reid froze with hands held out in front of him, a look of shock plastered across his face. Tears welded up in the usually emotionless blue eyes, horror radiating from the teen.

"Baby Boy," Caleb whispered placing a hand on the younger teens shoulder, "you okay?"

Tyler nodded wincing slightly in the process. Gingerly the brunette pushed himself up from the ground, Pogue and Caleb hovering at Tyler's sides in case he fell. Slowly the youngest pushed Pogue and Caleb away and limped back to Reid. The whole time Caleb kept his eyes glued on the brunettes back showing nothing but concern. Pogue on the other hand turned his attention to Reid anger filled his eyes.

The blond watched with shaking hands, eyes tearing up blurring his vision as his brother approached. "Reid." Tyler whispered,a bruise forming on his temple that disappeared into his hair line.

"I have a problem," Reid chocked, letting his right hand reach out toward his brother but having them both fall to his sides half way there.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed with a small nod, behind him Pogue and Caleb took position at his sides.

"I need help." Reid continued, ducking his head to stare down at his shoes. The blonds body began to shake and tears flowed down his face. The image of Tyler flying through air played over and over in his mind. The look of shock and pain that flashed on Tyler's face was forever burned into his memory.

"And we will help you." Tyler stated placing a hand on his best friends shoulder, using his other hand to turn Reid's chin up. Reluctantly the blond cooperated meeting his brothers gaze.

"That's why were here Reid," Caleb continued flashing a small smile, as Tyler's hands fell back down.

"In all the hell and shit that comes with power you need a built in support group." Pogue smirked, tossing an arm over Tyler's shoulder.

"But sadly you have us instead" Tyler added shrugging off Pogue's arm and shooting the biker a smirk of his own. "But really Reid," Tyler turned his attention back to the blond. The smirk falling from his face, quickly replaced with a friendly smile. "We will help you, but your going to have to want it or else nothing is going to change."

Reid's eyes flashed between his friends, taking in there looks of determination and concern. "I do," he whispered, using the back of his hand to wipe away the last of his tears. "I don't want to end up like my dad. I don't want to die young." Reid's voice cracked slightly as he spoke, "I don't want to be addicted." Reid clenched his fists and set his jaw in certainty.

Pogue, Caleb and Tyler beamed back at their brother. Caleb stepped across the imaginary line seemed to divide the brothers for the fight, and tossed an arm over Reid's shoulders. "Your already ahead of them Reid." Caleb smiled giving the blonds arm a quick squeeze.

"They weren't able to admit when they need help." Tyler explained smile never faltering, "And that is how we know," The brunette waved his finger between himself, Pogue and Caleb. "Now your going to be okay."

Reid ducked his head again trying to hide the smile that flashed across his face, but missing the silent conversation that jumped between the other three sons. With a nod from Caleb, Tyler turned on his heels and led his brothers began the short walk to the parking lot of Nikki's.

"Plus Reid, they say the hardest part is admitting you have a problem." Pogue added, taking up the rear of the small parade, Caleb and Reid in the middle.

"Doubt it." Tyler called over his shoulder, pulling his keys from their spot in his coat's pocket.

"Who ever said that probably didn't have a real shit to deal with." The blond stated with a smirk. Caleb let out a small snicker, and released Reid from his grip to find the keys to his mustang. "It was probably some girl with an emotional drama thing, like shopping to much." Reid continued sending his brothers into a fit of laughter, allowing a smile to take over his face.

"Meet you guys at the dorms to pick up your stuff?" Caleb asked splitting away from the group heading toward his own modes of transportation. Pogue followed to his motorcycle that was parked in the spot to the mustangs right.

"Yep," Tyler agreed slowing to stand by the drivers side of his hummer. "And then were off too..." The brunette trailed off shooting a question gaze a Caleb and Pogue. Reid donned a look of confusion taking his place next to Tyler.

"We can bunk at my place." Pogue volunteered with a shrug. "My mom would be more than happy to find out we are staying at the house, at least someone will be."

"Okay," Caleb nodded, turning back to Reid and Tyler, "We'll meet you guys at Spencers in thirty minutes. I have to run home and grab some stuff."

Reid opened his mouth to argue only to be interrupted. "Cool." Tyler smiled, "Reid and I will stop at the store and grab some food. Because no offense Pogue, but I doubt there is much to eat."

"Good thinking Baby Boy." Pogue approved, pulling on his helmet and climbing on to his bike. "I have to stop at my apartment. See you guys in a few." A roar filled the air and Pogue took off. After pounding fists with Reid in a drive by, the teen took off out of the parking lot and down the street.

Caleb stepped into his car and slipped in the key to start the engine. Shifting the car into revers, the mustang backed up till Caleb sat, with window open to Tyler and Reid. " Tyler don't drive with that bruise." Caleb warned eying the mark on the side of the younger teens head. Reid flinched at the comment expression turning guilty. Tyler sighed and held out the keys to Reid, rolling his eyes playfully in Caleb's direction. "Good boy!" The oldest smirked, gaining the finger from Tyler and a smile from Reid. "Don't do anything dumb."

"Us?" Tyler began, as he and Reid linked arms.

"Never!" The blond finished, both boys attempting puppy dog faces.

Caleb rolled his eyes, and shifted his car into drive. "Later." He called hitting the gas disappearing down the road after Pogue.

"Come on Reid," Tyler muttered walking around the truck and climbing into the passenger side. "We have some things to pick up."

"Why?" Reid asked swinging open the drivers side door, pulling himself in.

"Because I don't want to starve." Tyler answered, opening the over head mirror and pressing lightly on his bruise, examining the damage.

"Not what I mean Ty." Reid sighed slouching in his seat.

Tyler took a moment to answer, taking his time closing the mirror and visor. "Like we said Reid you need a support group. It is going to be hard, you know that. And during the night it gets worse." Tyler slouched in his spot bring his knees up to rest on the dashboard of the truck. "I have read the journals, the ones our ancestors wrote about the power and addiction. They all pretty much say the same thing. That you can't do it alone. We need to be together because you need us to get through this."

Reid nodded slowly watching his younger brother stare out the front of the car. The blond pushed the keys into the ignition and started the hummer. A small hum erupted and heater began to warm the car. "So, Food?" Reid questioned, breaking the silence that consumed the truck in the short time.

"Yep," Tyler whispered, letting his feet drop to the car floor as Reid pulled out of the parking lot and down the road. "Then to our room so we can pack."

Reid nodded, pulling out onto the street heading off to one of Ipswich's few grocery stores. The blond glanced to his right, taking in his best friend. It was then that Reid knew he was going to be okay. With is brothers beside him, Reid knew that they could do anything and breaking the addiction is just another thing to add to the list. A grin broke out on Reid's face and for the first time in a while the need to use faded.

'_It's going to be hard,_' Reid thought '_But I can do this.' _The hummer was pulled to a stop and the two teens jumped out. "I can do this." Reid repeated out loud, tossing an arm around Tyler as they approached the store.

"Yeah," Tyler smiled back, "I know."

* * *

Okay there it is!

But just to let you know this is only a One-Shot and I dont plan on adding more to this story! SO JUST A ONE SHOT!

REVIEW! You know the drill! :D

Love,  
Pirate


End file.
